Silent Hill4, The Room
by rusty james
Summary: This is the game in story format. Some things are changed, so if you've played the game, get ready for some surprises! RR!
1. Chapter 1

Thi is my first silent hill fic, so I hope it turns out good. All of the characters and other Silent Hill stuff belongs to Kanomi, I don't own any of it.

Henry woke up in his bed. He had been enjoying his new life in apartment 302 in South Ashfield for a couple of years now and everything had just recently started getting weird. He couldn't leave room 302.

Henry stared up at his ceiling. He ceiling fan was spinning, but it was covered with blood and rust. The ceiling was, too, now that he thought of it. It was usually white, but it was now a horrible red color. Henry sat up in bed, frightened of what was going on. His first thought was that someone had been murdered in his room or that he was bleeding horribly, but he wasn't. As he sat up, he noticed that everything was covered in blood, the windows, the alls, the desk, the bed, the paintings, the lamp, the phone, everything. " What the hell?" he said to himself as he stood up. This was horrible and scary. Without even thinking, he screamed bloody murder from what he was seeing. He quickly went oer to his window and tried lifting it. It was jammed shut. " This isn't real," he tried to convince himself. It wasn't working.

Henry went over to his blood stained bedroom door and opened it. He slowly walked out in the hall. It was the same as the bedroom, everything covered in blood and rust. A loud static like noise was coming from the living room. His heart pounding, he walked in the living room. The TV was on, blasting static as loud as it possibly could. " What's this TV doing here?" he asked himself. " I put a record player here." There was a book shelf in the corner. That didn't belong to him either. The wallclock didn't look familiar to him either. Backing away from the frightening sight, he bumped into his coffee table. The remote was broken in half, blood bleeding from it. There was a note sitting next to it. He picked it up, his hand shaking. He read the note to himself.

" Once a baby was born, the imbilical

cord cut. Once the cord was cut,

the mother went to sleep. This child

is okay now, for he has made new friends

at the Wish House."

The rest of the note was too bloody to read. He dropped it to the ground, he couldn't look at it anymore. Henry scanned the rest of the room. His front door was redder than anything else and the peephole had fresh blood dripping from it. His attention was quickly drawn to a creepy face on th wall. He gasped, noticing the face was moving. The whole wall began to pour out a cobweb like substance that was red. One of Henry's pictures began to get stained with blood, dripping from the wall. A figure began climbing out from the wall, spitting out blood the whole time. The horrible looking figure jumped ourt from the wall and began to moan on the floor. Henry screamed in horror as the figure came closer to him, growling and screaming at him. Everything suddenly became blurry in his mind.

Hope you like chapter one! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is up!

Henry woke up in bed like h had only minutes earlier. His ceiling fan an ceiling were back to their normal colors. Henry sat up in his bed. The whole room was the way it used to be. It was morning, he had just woken up from a horrible nightmare, or was it a dream? He sighed after realising it had all been a nightmare. " Oh, man," he said to himself. " What a dream!" He stood up and looked around. He figured that he would try the window again. Like before, it was jammed shut. Henry took a quich glance around the streets of South Ashfield through his bedroom window. A woman stretched as she went down into the local subway station. It was a busy morning for the city.

Sighing, Henry walked over to his bedroom door when he noticed the phone on the bedstand. Without a moment's hesitation, he went over and dialed 911. The phone didn't work at all. It was dead. Groaning, he hung up when seconds later, it rang again. Terrified, he answered it. " Hello?" " Please...help me!" A horrible sound of crackling and screaming suddenly cut in. " What?" Henry said to himself. He looked under the table and found that the cord was cut. He hung up the phone and backed away. This place seemed haunted to him. Slowly, Henry opened the door to the hall. Thankfully, everything was back to normal. That phone still freaked him out, though. The living room was an eerie quiet. The TV that didn't belong to him was still there, though. The wallclock's pendulim was ticking back and forth. The time was ten after seven. He watched the pendulim going back and forth when it suddenly just stopped. The clock chimed a few times with a haunting feeling going towards Henry. The hands had stopped at ten after seven.

He backed away from the clock and ran to his front door. It wasn't a surprise to him to find that there were several chains blocking the door. " Ever since I've started having those dreams," he said to himself. " I've been trapped here, in this room. A whistling sound filled the room like someone breathing heavy. In red letters, the words, " Don't Go, Walter!" spread across the door. " What the hell?" Henry looked at the words closely when from outside the door came the sound of glass breaking. Still horrified, he looked through the peephole. Out in the hall was his next door neighbor, Eileen Galvin. She had dropped some of her grocheries on the floor. Cursing under her breath, she began to pick up some of the broken glass. " Help!" screamed Henry as he began to pound on the door. " Help me, I'm trapped in this room!" Eileen didn't so much as glance up. " I hope my luck changes before the party," she said, walking over to her apartment.

Henry sighed. There was no way that he could get out of this apartment, there was just no way. " Nobody knows I'm here," he said to himelf sadly. He slid down to the floor, leaning against the front door when a horribly loud sound came from the bathroom. Henry yelped loudly from the loud sound. " No!" he screamed. " What's happening?" The room was silent again, really terrifying towards Henry For some reason, he just had to see what had happened. Breathing hard, he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Opening the bathroom door, he immediatly found what had made the loud noise. Something had made a hole over the sink where the mirror used to be. There was plaster and concrete scattered about the floor and an echo like sound was coming from inside the hole. " A way out!" he thought happily. There was a pipe sticking from the hole. He pulled the pipe out and carried it. It could come in handy in case anything tried to attack him. Without nowing what to expect, he climbed inside the hole.

That's it for chapter two!


End file.
